A method and a device for the contactless transmission of electrical power and information is described in German Patent No. 103 49 242.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,782 describes a method in which the digital amplitude values of a multi-stage signal transmitted multiple times is stored in locations of a memory that correspond to a transmission. At the same time, a set of amplitude values is read out of the locations of the memory and compared to decision limit value bands, which represent corresponding data symbols. A decision in favor of the data symbol of a corresponding decision limit value band is made if the plurality of the set of amplitude values lies within the decision limit value band, or is made in favor of the data symbol of the particular decision limit value band in which an amplitude value lies, or to which an amplitude value comes closest, when no other amplitude value lies closer to another decision limit value band.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,332 describes a method in which digital signals are transmitted twice. A receiver decodes the two signals and determines a value and a deviation of each signal from a predefined level. Weighting, which is conversely proportional to the deviation, is assigned to each signal. The value of the particular signal having the greater weighting is assumed to be correct.
A method for performing ⅗ majority voting for TACS/AMPS mobile phone systems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,094. Each word of a data frame is repeated five times, and each bit of a word is given a value, by majority voting across the five repeats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,809 describes a diversity receiver for processing signal bits received repeatedly, taking a maximum level and/or a preferably received signal bit into account.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,955 describes a decision circuit, which provides a correct output signal which is derived from the two closest-lying signal levels of three input signals, the three input signals all relating to measurements of the same phenomenon.